


Punishments

by sinnamonrice (vampirekoala)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Petplay, Piercings, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekoala/pseuds/sinnamonrice
Summary: Based on a concept by juicyjunhui over on tumblr~





	

A smack sounded through the room, followed by a sharp cry of half pain and half pleasure. Minghao arched his back as his already red butt was hit again, this time harder, and let out a loud whine.  
"I don't recall letting you moan...?" A hand tugged harshly on Minghao's black leather collar, effectivelly silencing him. The younger boy struggled to breathe, and another sharp slap landed on his butt before the collar was loosened and he could inhale again.  
"Sorry, daddy." He muttered hoarsely.  
Jun sighed.  
"No talking either." He was ready to spank the younger with his hand again, but he got a better idea. Firmly gripping Minghao's waist, he moved the younger so he was sitting on the bed, causing him to hiss because of the pressure on his sensitive skin. Jun gave Minghao a pointed look and turned to his closet to pick out a belt. He chose a thick, black, leather one that would match nicely with Minghao's collar and the fluffy black cat ears perched on top of his head.  
He sat down on the bed next to Minghao and motioned for him to take his place in Jun's lap again. The younger boy obeyed and pushed his gradually reddening butt out.  
The first hit made Minghao cry out from the sweet sting.  
"What did I say, kitten?" Jun reminded him by pulling on his collar. The next hit was twice as hard, and once again Minghao couldn't keep his mouth shut. The third, fourth, fifth... tenth spank all elicited a noise from him, too. Another sharp pull on his collar made him choke, but he still managed to moan through it. Jun sighed again and pulled Minghao up to his face level by the younger's collar.  
"You have trouble shutting up, hmm, kitten?" He muttered with slight disapproval.  
"Maybe i don't wanna." Minghao panted out with a smirk.  
"I think i'm gonna have to change my methods." Jun mused before lightly slapping his butt again and pushing Minghao down onto his knees. In a quick movement, he pulled down his own jeans and underwear.  
"Suck." He ordered. Just as he expected, Minghao seemed to treat it like just any other blowjob, paying extra attention to Jun's piercing, licking it pulling at it with his teeth, (which he had to admit was enjoyable) but Jun had other plans. He gripped Minghao's throat tightly and started thrusting, choking the other and completely controlling his breathing.  
Minghao seemed to enjoy the facefuck a lot despite not being able to breathe - again, just how Jun had expected from his little slut.  
"You're so hard to punish, you know? Everything i do, you seem to enjoy. Such a slutty kitten i have..." Jun groaned. He pulled out of Minghao's mouth to let the younger breathe, rubbing his hand on his kitten's neck tenderly. Minghao looked up at him with a flushed face and half lidded eyes, resting his hands on Jun's thighs.  
"Is anything bothering you, kitten?" Jun smiled sweetly. "Tell Daddy what you want."  
"I want Daddy to fuck me and cum in my ass." The younger said without hesitation.  
Jun licked his lip and leaned forward to give Minghao a sweet kiss - a contrast to what he was about to do. He lifted Minghao up and positioned him on his lap, then look out a bottle of lubricate from the bedside table. He lubed himself up and nibbled at Minghao's jaw.  
"I'm gonna finish punishing you now... Though you'll probably like it quite a lot, knowing you." He said and entered Minghao in one quick movement.  
The younger gasped loudly at the sensation of being filled so suddenly. The stretch was a bit painful, but nothing he couldn't handle. Jun didn't give him much time to adjust, only the time that it took him to move so that he was above Minghao, immediately starting to thrust into the younger, aiming for his prostate.  
"Look at you," Jun muttered. "Such a cockslut, you don't even need to be stretched anymore." He spanked Minghao's buttcheek again, eliciting a moan from the boy, and then moved his hand to run along his throat. Without a warning, he gripped the boy's throat tightly, causing Minghao to shudder under his hand and clench around his cock, making him groan. He released his grip to focus more on pounding into the boy, and Minghao let out a loud moan. Jun could feel that the younger boy was close to cumming - he was, too.  
"Daddy's close to cumming, kitten..." He whimpered into Minhao's ear, eliciting another whine of pleasure. He thrusted into the boy a few more times and then pulled out, jerking himself to a climax and ejaculating onto the bedsheets.  
"Ooops..." He smirked at a shocked Minghao. "That'll teach you." Jun said and pulled his pants up before kissing Minghao's forehead and leaving the room.  
That was how Minghao learnt not to underestimate Jun when it came to punishments.


End file.
